The Moon
by Fa Ai Lin
Summary: UPDATE! fairy tail resmi dibubarkan bersamaan hilangnya cahaya di Fiore. team natsu dan yang lainya memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan masing-masing, tak terkuali Lucy. sang bulan akhirnya menampakn wajahnya "Aku Lucy Heartfilia adalah Celestial Empress", Sang bulan ratu para bintang. Nalu, Sticy, Rolu, Lalu, etc
1. Chapter 1

The Moon

.

.

Fairy tail © Hiro masahima

.

.

Fa Ai Lin

.

.

XXFiore 791

Natsu, seminggu telah berlalu sejak kepergiaanmu, dan tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang dapat kurasakan saat ini. Kau dan Happy, Gray,Erza, Wendy, semuanya, telah pergi. Gray... hanya meninggalkan beberapa patah kata sebelum pergi meninggalkanku 'Aku akan mengalahkan E.N.D' ucapnya sebelum pergi diikuti Juvia menuju utara. Erza hanya tersenyum dengan anak sungai di mata kirinya sesaat setelah mendengar keputusan master untuk membubarkan Fairy Tail, kemudiaan pergi entah kemana seperti yang lainya. Natsu, Fairy tail... telah dibubarkan bersama hilangnya cahaya di seluruh pelosok Fiore. Ketakutan terbesarku akhirnya muncul dihadapanku. Natsu, aku benci sangat benci ditinggalkan semenjak kematiaan mendiang ibuku. Dan sekarang setelah Ibu,Ayah, michele, Kau dan keluargaku di Fairy Tail, bahkan Aquarius pergi meninggalkanku sendirian! Hanya aku yang tersisa disini tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Natsu, aku mohon kembalilah, aku... benar-benar takut. Hanya gelap dan dingin yang dapat kurasakan saat ini. Kumohon...

XXFiore 791

Natsu, kini sebulan telah berlalu dan kau tak kunjung kembali. Aku memutuskan untuk menempuh jalanku sendiri. Aku kin tengah berjalan menuju selatan, ku dengar disana ada seseorang yang apat membetulkan kunci emas, aku harap siapapun dia dapat mengembalikan Aquarius kesisiku. Tadinya aku berencana untuk meminta Yukino menemaniku dalam perjalananku namun Yukino...dia juga pergi, pergi lebih jauh darimu, pergi untuk selama-lamanya menitipkan pisces, Libra, Ophiucus. Aku ingat saat itu hujan tengah turun dengan lebatnya dan seseorang mendobrak masuk lewet jendela kamarku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Namun, orang itu bukanlah kau Natsu, melainkan Sting Euclife dari sebertooth. Sting memintaku untuk ke guildnya sekarang perihal Yukino yang saat itu sekarat sangat ingin bertemu denganku untuk mewariskan tiga kunci berharganya padaku... bersamaan dengan napas terakhirnya. Dan tepat seminggu setelah aku menemuinya... Sabertooth, Blue pegasus, Lamia scale, Mermaid heel, dan seluruh guild di fiore hancur akibat serangan Dark guild. Natsu, dewan seperti yang kau tahu telah hancur, dan tidak akan pernah didirikan lagi, Zeref menguasai seluruh pelosok fiore. Dan kau tahu dimana dia mendirikan kerajaannya? Di magnolia, lebih tepatnya reruntuhan rumahku, rumah kita natsu, Fairy tail. Sementara Acnologia menerbankan terornya dimana dengan membakar setiap desa yang dilewatinya. Satu-satunya tempat yang aman saat ini adalah Crocus. Natsu, jika kau sudah kembali, pergilah ke Crocus. Setelah aku selesai dengan perjalananku aku akan menemuimu disana. Kuharap kita dapat segera bertemu, Natsu...

XXFiore 792

Natsu, ini mungkin suratku yang terakhir, dari puluhan surat yang ada. Natsu, apa yang telah terjadi dari awal pertemuan kita di pelabuhan Hargeon hingga kini semua itu telah ditakdirkan. Seperti halnya saat ini ketika Raja dunia roh memberikanku sebuah kekuatan yang sungguh aku tak ingin. Tapi jika ini bisa untuk melindungi kalian semua aku tak apa. Dan, seperti yang kukatakan sebelunya, ini sudah ditakdirkan. Aku kini menjadi 'sang bulan diantara ribuan bintang' itulah yang raja dunia arwah katakan. Aku Lucy Heartfilia adalah sang bulan. Natsu, kau tahu takdir sungguh sangat mengerikan dengan kejutannya...

.

.

Sepasang mata caramel Hazelnut itu begitu redup, seolah cahaya benar-benar telah diambil dalam hidupnya, dan memang itulah yang telah terjadi pada gadis berambut pirang pucat selutut itu. gadis itu seketika jatuh bersimpuh dan terduduk direrumput berwarna hijau pucat itu. Ujung-ujung rambutnya jatuh dan terkulai lemas direrumputan. Di dalam pelukan gadis itu terdapat puluhan surat yang tak pernah sampai. Bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan mengenai pahanya yang berbalutkan gaun putih yang tengah dikenakan oleh sang gadis. Seketika angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan rambutnya dan ribuan kertas dari tangganya. Surat-surat itu berterbangan... akankah takdir membawa surat-surat itu ketempat yang seharusnya... gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya menatap hamparan bintang di atasnya. Ia memajamkan matanya sebelum berbisik...

"Natsu..."

.

.

.

TBC

Ai : Mind to Review?

Lucy : Mohon reviewnya... dan juga kalau bisa—

Ai : Flame?

Natsu : Baka ngapain minta flame segala Rin?

Ai : Ah gomen, hmm Fav? Follow?

Lucy : well itu juga bisa the point dont just read minna and vote too for my mate.

Natsu : Vote for Nalu Oke? *grin

Sting : No! Blondie is mine! Sticy!

Rogue : Rolu... please?

Laxus : Lalu! *Deathglare

Ai : oke itu sih terserah reader aja oke sampai ketemu minggu depan!


	2. 1 the Celestial Empress

The Moon

.

.

.

Hiro Mashima

.

.

.

Fa Ai Lin

.

.

.

Manik Hazelnya menatap sendu kearah sebuah danau yang tampak memantulkan cahaya keperakan. Sang empunya mata kini tengah berjalan menuju danau itu tanpa sehelai benangpun ditubuhnya. Perlahan air danau itu naik, dan akhirnya mencapai lehernya ketika gadis beramput pirang pucat itu bearada tepat di tengah danau. Sang rembulan bersinar sangat terang diatas kepalanya, dan seketika itu cahaya keperakan jatuh meneranginya membuat sang gadis mengerang menahan rasa sakit. Seketika itu ukiran terbentuk di bawah mata kirinya, membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran dan pola-pola rumit berwarna keperakan yang kemudian menjadi hitam kelam. Pola lain terbentuk di keningnya membentuk sebuah bulan sabit. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa perih dan panas disekujur tubuhnya. Sebuah kilasan memori seketika memenuhi benaknya.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Layla-sama, mohon maafkan hamba, hamba tidak berhasil menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkan Lucy-sama. Sang bulan telah memilihnya..." ucap sesosok arwah sementara yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Layla-sama menggeleng lemah._

"_Tidak Caprico, ini bukan salahmu, ini sudah takdirnya... Jude, kita tidak punya pilihan lain... " Ucap Layla sambil menatap suaminya yang hanya bisa mengganguk pasrah sebagai respon._

"_Jadi kalian sudah membuat keputusannya?" tanya sesosok pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik kabut dengan jubah berwarna hitam kelam membalut tubuhnya._

_Layla menganguk pelan sementara Jude hanya menatap putrinya yang tengah sekarat di kasurnya. Caprico membelalakan matanya tidak percaya._

"_Lay—layla-sama tolong ditinjau ulang keputusan anda... dia akan terlahir lagi dengan jiwa sang bulan sementara jiwa putri anda akan hancur , putri anda yang sebenarnya akan meninggal... apa anda benar-benar akan mengorbankan putri anda?" bantah Caprico dengan emosi memenuhi suaranya._

"_AKU TIDAK PUNYA PILIHAN LAIN CAPRICO!" jerit Layla dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dipipinya membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi hening._

"_Sekalipun dia terlahir kembali bukan sebagai putriku, bagiku dia tetaplah Lucy, putriku... dan aku yakin dia bisa menanggung bebannya karena aku tahu dia tidak akan sendirian. Dan dia tidak akan sepenuhnya kehilangan dirinya, aku sendirilah yang akan memberikan setengah nyawaku padanya... dengan sihir kuno, Heartfilia." jawab Layla dengan tekad dimata seolah mengatakan 'keputusanku sudah bulat, dan tidak ada yang dapat membantahnya!' _

_Keputusan Layla membuat semua insan yang berada di ruangan itu tercengang akan keputusannya._

"_Tunggu Layla, sihir itu akan membunuhmu..." bantah Jude lirih._

"_Tapi putri kita akan selamat Jude, Lucy akan tetap menjadi Lucy. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sang bulan mendapatkan raga semudah itu dan mengorbankan putri kita. Karena itu, aku meminta padamu Zeref, tolong segel sang bulan agar Lucy bisa tetap hidup..." jawab Layla dengan tegas._

"_Dan ini juga demi keselamatan dunia..."_

"_Hmmm... dua jiwa hidup dalam satu raga yaa, omoshiroii... baiklah aku akan membantu untuk menyegel sang bulan ditubuhnya. Tapi hanya sampai dia berusia 19 tahun, dan sang bulan akan sepenuhnya bangkit, sementara itu dia akan hidup normal sebagai seorang penyihir biasa." Layla tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang penyihir hitam Zeref._

"_Arigatou..." _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

**XX FIORE 792 Tenroujima**

"Kakek, kau yakin soal ini? Apa ini harus benar-benar dilakukan?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan kegusaran yang tampak jelas dimatanya.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain Laxus..." jawab seorang gadis yang tengah duduk disamping pemuda bernama Laxus itu, sementara itu mata Emerald gadis itu menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Ta-tapi _shodai, _Apa harus seperti ini, maksudku kita semua adalah keluarga bukan? Mengapa disaat genting begini kita semua malah terpisah-pisah? Bukankah kita seharusnya melindungi satu sama lain?" bantah Laxus

"Laxus, aku tahu kau baru mendapatkan keluargamu kembali, aku minta maaf... tapi kita tidak punya pilihan. Fairy tail adalah cahaya, setiap insan di Fairy Tail membawa cahaya di tangan mereka, itulah harapan Laxus. Aku menyebarkan mereka ke seluruh pelosok Fiore untuk bertarung, itu tentu berat untukku karena aku adalah orang tua mereka... tapi aku percaya mereka bisa, karena mereka adalah..." Master makarov mengambil jeda sejenak pada kalimatnya sebelum tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya tingi-tingi dan membentuk pose yang biasa. (A/N: tahu kan pose nembak yang jari telunjuk sama jempol diangkat keatas, pose fairy tail yang biasanya)

"Penyihir Fairy Tail! Jadi Laxus percayalah pada keluargamu!"

Laxus Dreyar tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang master, 'ini tidak akan lama... sebentar lagi kita semua pasti bisa berkumpul kembali...' batinya berangan-angan.

"Kau benar, kakek. kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan mencemaskan para pembuat onar itu..." kekehnya pelan sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar..." Jelas Laxus sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan bangunan yang merupakan perpustakaan dimana master pertama aka Mavis vermelion dulu tinggal.

Laxus POV

Manik kelabuku menatap sendu langit diatas sana, aku tidak mengerti mengapa langit bisa tampak begitu cerah dari sini, mengingat segala tetek bengek yang tengah terjadi saat ini di seluruh pelosok Fiore. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan yang lainya saat ini, jujur jauh di dalam hatiku aku sangat merindukan segala sesuatunya mengenai Fairy tail, well, walau aku gengsi untuk mengatakannya keras-keras. Aku merindukan bagaimana mereka membuat onar, aneh memang, tapi entahlah hanya saja itu memang ciri khas kami para peri. Dan seketika itu juga, Pikiranku melayang kembali ke hari dimana kita memenangkan Dai Matou Enbu.

**FLASHBACK**

"_MINNA? SIAPA GUILD TERBAIK SE FIORE?!"_

"_FAIRY TAIL?"_

"_SIAPAAAA?!"_

"_FAIRY TAILLLL YEEEEAAAHHHH"_

_Semua orang bersorak dan pestapun dimulai, Natsu dan Gray seperti biasa terlihat sedang adu mulut yang berujung dengan adu pukul seperti biasanya, Gajeel tampak sedang mengompori Natsu dan Gray yang membuat Natsu dan Gray menyeretnya kedalam perkelahian konyol mereka, dan seperti biasa Natsu yang tak sengaja menyenggol Erza, membuat cheescake Strawberry yang tengah dimakannya jatuh ke lantai, dan dapat ditebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, yep! gadis berambut scarlet itu mengamuk. Sementara itu di bar tampak Mira yang mendengarkan curhatan Lucy mengenai timnya yang selalu membuat onar, dan uang hasil pekerjaan mereka yang habis untuk biaya ganti rugi serta dirinya yang tak dapat membayar uang sewa. Lisanna bergabung dengan Mira dan Lucy, lalu mengoceh tentang bagaimana bandelnya Natsu saat kecil dan Elfman yang penyendiri jauh berbeda dari yang sekarang. Sementara itu Elfman tampak tengah mengejek Natsu,Gray,dan Gajeel yang babak belur karena Erza, penyihir take over itu terus-terusan mengatai mereka bukanlah lelaki sejati karena kalah dari seorang perempuan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Erza. Mendengar ejekan Elfman membuat natsu refleks berteriak bahwa Erza bukanlah perempuan yang langsung disetujui oleh Gray dan Gajeel. Erza yang mendengar ucapan Natsu kembali mangamuk daan ronde kedua pun dimulai. Disisi lain tampak Juvia yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik pilar sambil terus memperhatikan Gray-samanya dengan berbunga-bunga. Lalu didapati wendy tengah bercerita pada Cana dan levy serta Happy yang terus-terusan menawari ikan pada charla, sementara Lily terus berguman bahwa kiwi lebih enak dari pada ikan. Lalu, Bisca dan Alzack mengasuh putri tercinta mereka, Asuka seperti biasa. Sementara dirinya, Laxus, saat itu tengah duduk di pojok guild memperhatikan segala sesuatunya didampingi Freed yang terus memujinya, dan menngoceh soal Ever yang berkencan dengan Elfman dan Bixslow yang semakin aneh. Sekalipun dirinya saat itu hanya diam dan memperhatikan tapi diam-diam Laxus berharap bahwa hari-hari seperti ini tidak akan pernah berakhir._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Aku tersenyum mengingat hari-hari itu, tidak menyangka bahwa hari-hari itu telah berakhir. Diam-diam aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku akan mengembalikan Fairy tail sekalipun nyawaku bayarannya.

Normal POV

Laxus terus berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai dengan setengah melamun, pikirannya terus-terusan melayang ke hari-hari dimana Fairy Tail belum dibubarkan. Namun, sesuatu menyadarkannya dari lamunanya membuatnya terpaku di tempatnya. Sekitar satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri, terdapat seorang gadis yang tengah terkapar tak sadarkan diri, gadis itu mengenakan jubah compang-camping berwarna hitam kelam dengan tudung yang tersingkap menampakan rambut pirangnya. Laxus tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena terhalang oleh rambut pirang gadis itu. Namun Laxus tahu pasti dan yakin bahwa gadis itu pastinya salah satu nakamanya di Fairy Tail karena hanya member Fairy tail sajalah yang dapat menemukan pulau Tenroujima. Laxus berjalan mendekati sosok itu dan seketika matanya terbelalak saat menyingkap rambut yang menghalangi wajah gadis itu.

"Lu-Lucy?!"

.

.

.

.

**Lucy POV**

Gelap, itulah kesan pertama yang kudapat ketika aku mendapatkan kesadaranku kembali, lalu sebuah suara memasuki indra pendengarnku diikuti suara-suara yang lain.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?!" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagiku.

"Aku tidak tahu kakek, aku menmukannya terkapar di bibir pantai..." jawab suara lainya yang juga terasa familiar, tunggu dulu, kakek? Mungkinkah...Master dan Laxus

"Simbol itu..." ah! Aku kenal suara ini, suara Shodai.

"Simbol? Simbol mana?"

"Itu... dikeningnya, perhatikan baik-baik. Aku tahu simbol itu tapi disaat bersamaan aku lupa.."

Aku mencoba membuka mataku, dan segala sesuatunya tampak buram. Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku mencoba mendapatkan fokus yang jelas dan kudapati diriku tengah berada di kamar bernuansa coklat sederhana serta ketiga sosok yang sangat kukenali sebagai nakama dan keluargaku. Ketiganya terpaku menatapku membuatku bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat mereka menatapku seperti itu.

"Laxus, Master, Shodai, dimana aku?" tanyaku spontan dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana kiranya aku bisa sampai disini, aku berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali sebelum aku sampai disini, tapi segala sesuatunya tampak kabur.

"Lu-llucy, apa yang terjadi padamu anakku, bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan matamu?" bukannya menjawab Master Makarov malah balik bertanya padaku.

"Mataku?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Pupil mata kananmu berwarna perak Lucy, A-apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau terluka?" tambah Laxus dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"Dan lalu simbol apa itu dikeningmu? Mungkinkah...itu... Lucy kau—."

"AAAGGHHHhhhh! Akh! Haaahahhh..."

Dan seketika itu juga aku merasakan sakit dikepalaku dan semuanya kembali gelap, lalu pikiranku melayang kehari itu dimana semuanya berawal.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Lucy, sudah saatnya kau mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya"_

"_Diriku sebenarnya? Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Dalam dunia roh surgawi, selain adanya para zodiac dan celestial king, disana juga ada yang namanya celestial guardian dan yang terakhir celestial empress, yaitu sang bulan. Seperti yang kau tahu akulah sang raja dari dunia roh surgawi, Celestial king tugasku adalah menjaga keseimbangan dunia roh surgawi. Sementara dulu sekali sebelum perjanjian dibuat antara para penyihir dan roh surgawi, tugas para zodiac adalah menjaga ketiga belas gerbang waktu. Lalu seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya ada juga yang namanya celestial guardian, tugas mereka melindungi sang Celestial Empress. Dan yang terakhir sang bulan, permaisuri angkasa, Celestial Empress, tugasnya adalah menjaga keseimbangan diantara tiga dunia, Edolas, Eartland, dan Celestial. Celestial Empress tidaklah memiliki raga karena itu setiap tujuh tahun sekali dia akan meminjam raga dari tiap Calestial Mage yang lahir saat bulan merah muncul. Dan kau Lucy heartfilia lahir saat bulan merah muncul, namun ibumu Layla Heartfilia tidak mau menerima takdir itu karena itu dia menemui sang penyihir hitam Zeref. Zeref bersedia membantu dengan tiga syarat yang bahkan sampai saat ini pun aku tidak tahu. Lalu Ibumu menggunakan sihir kuno untuk menyegel sang Celestial Empress di dalam tubuhmu, namun sihir itu dibayar dengan Layla yang kehilangan sihirnya dan hanya bisa hidup 10 tahun setelah kau dilahirkan. Dan ketidak seimbangan pun terjadi karena tersegelnya Celestial Empress, seperti yang kau tahu, Anima tersebar di selurh eartland, orang-orang yang kembali dari masa depan, kembalinya sisi gelap Zeref dan berbagai kekacauan lainya."_

"_Dengan kata lain Celestial Empress hidup di dalam tubuhmu dan dia meminta 19 tahun hidupmu sebagai bayaran atas tersegelnya dirinya. Aku minta maaf Lucy, tapi... seperti yang __**orang**__ itu katakan, untuk menyelamatkan seluruh dunia kau harus mengorbankan hidupmu untuk membangkitkan Celestial Empress, menyeimbangkan kembali dunia."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Normal POV

"Mataku?" tanya Lucy dengan bingung tidak menyadari pupil mata kananya berwarna perak tidak coklat seperti yang satunya.

"Pupil mata kananmu berwarna perak Lucy, A-apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau terluka?" Tanya Laxus khawatir sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dan lalu simbol apa itu dikeningmu? Mungkinkah...itu... Lucy kau—." Mavis tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba saja Lucy berteriak.

"AAAGGHHHhhhh! Akh! Haaahahhh..."

Laxus refleks berlari kearah Lucy dan mendekap sang Celestial mage itu mencoba menenangkannya. Sekitar lima menit kemudian Lucy mendapatkan kendali atas dirinya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan kemudian menengadah menatap ketiga insan selain dirinya diruangan itu.

"Ya Aku Lucy Heartfilia, adalah sang bulan, Celestial Empress.."

'Sang Bulan telah menampakan dirinya dihadapan dunia. Dan benarkah apa yang dikatakan sang Celestial King bahwa tersegelnya Celestial Empress di dalam tubuh Lucy mengakibatkan kacaunya keseimbangan dunia. Jika memang menyegel Celestial Empress di dalam tubuh Lucy menyebabkan kekacauan di seluruh dunia, lalu, mengapa Layla Heartfila mengatakan bahwa dengan menyegel Celestial Empress ditubuh Lucy sama dengan menyelamatkan seluruh dunia?'

'Jadi kalian para readersku tercinta manakah yang akan kalian percayai? Sang Celestial King? Atau Layla Heartfilia? Dan siapa 'orang' yang memberitahu Celestial king untuk mengorbankan Lucy?' dan apa tiga syarat yang harus Layla penuhi agar Zeref mau membantunya? Well, terus ikutin aja cerita favorit kalian ini oke!'

.

.

.

.

Ai : Woaaahhh ABSURD ! gomen ne Minna! di mohon reviewnya kalau mau ff super rumit ini untuk tetap lanjut oke! Nah soal vote baru ada dua orang yang vote buat Nalu! Yg lain ay vote dong!

Laxus : Udah jelaskan gue yang menang soalnya gue duluan yang nemuin Lucy!

Natsu : tapi Lucy ga pernah nyebut-nyebut nama lu di teaser, inget loh dia ngomong gini ' pertemuan kita di hargeon adalah takdir!' terus lu musti inget yang dikirimin surat siapa wkwkwk

Sting : Oi thor! Gua kapan munculnya?!

Rogue : aku juga kapan linn?

Frosch : Fro juga berpikiran begitu

Ai : Ah I'm sorry dear, tapi aku ga rido ngasih kalian ke Lucy kalian kan babu terbaik Alin!

(digebukin Rogue & Sting fans)

Mira : Ara Ara, nah lebih baik ayo kita bales Review aja yaaa?

Lucy : well, yang pertama dari 'guest' katanya "Bukannya berlebihan kalau ini adalah dan menjadi rate m kan hatus nya ini rate nya T harap diganti"

Ai : Well, yep sebenernya alin juga ngerasa berlebihan, tapi just for safety soalnya rate bisa aja berubah ditengah, tapi well as your wish fella I'll chage it for you *wing

Wendy : selanjutnya dari Moon Light- san , katanya : Hallo saya moon light fanfic ini bagus sekali loh semoga fanfic ini dapat berlanjut panjang

Ai : Arigatou na Moon-san yosh aku makin bersemangat!

Gray : next from abcdrfg, katanya : Lanjut sumpah lanjut kalaublebih dari 30 cham saya yakin bisa lebih dari 600 rev

Ai : Wah amiin amiin makasih udah review dear

Ai : well sampai ketemu minggu depan keep review yaa, dan conkrit juga! Flame? Bolehlah :D


End file.
